


Come to Collect

by loricameback



Category: Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, Knifeplay, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Sometimes I just have dirty thoughts and my mind wanders, im sorry, it was a wild ride, rapeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: Your boyfriend owes money.  BIG money.  And if he's not going to pay, maybe they'll take something a little more personal.





	Come to Collect

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea when I first saw Seb's buzzcutt for Destroyer. That look generated so many ideas...from white trash baby daddy to serial killer.
> 
> ****WARNINGS OF RAPEPLAY****

The knock at the door was quick and harsh. Sebastian wasn't due for another hour and I wasn't close to being ready for our date. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I mumbled under my breath. 

But it wasn't Seb. It was a well-dressed man with a goatee and stubbly face, and light brown hair in almost a crew cut. And unlike my smiling, happy boyfriend, THIS man was downright scary.

"Where is he," He asked, his arm was leaning against the door frame, his hand clenched in anger as his eyes bore through me making me shiver in fear.

"What? Go away." I tried shutting the door. "He's not..."

But he shoved the door open forcefully, pushing me back. Storming in, walking quickly into each room, swiping picture frames off the end table, he stopped in front of me, inches from my nose and demanded again, "Where.is.he?"

"Get out." My voice of course, was not very authorative, and his chuckle was patronizing. The man tilt his head and smirked.

"Aww, that's cute." He imitated my mousey tone, repeating my words then grabbed my chin hard. I winced. "He owes me twenty thousand dollars sweetheart. And if you don't tell me where he is, well," he looked me up and down, licking his lips and sneering, "maybe I'll just take that payment some other way." He leaned down to my neck, licking up to my ear and whispered, "I think your pussy would be worth that much, hmm?"

I tried pushing him away, but of course, it was futile. The man had me against the wall, one hand holding my arm, the fingers of his other running slowly down my cheek. "You sure are a pretty thing." He licked his lips and kissed me, slow at first, then forcing his tongue between my lips. A whimper escaped my mouth unintentionally. Could I actually be turned on by this man?

His hand traveled down the front of my neck and he hooked his fingers on the inside of my blouse, smirking as he looked at my breasts. I swallowed hard and lift my head high, trying not to show fear. "I bet he loves playin with you."

"I'm not a toy." 

He sneered then and ripped my blouse open, buttons flying everywhere. I yelped, trying to shove him away again, but he pressed his entire body against mine, his knee pushing my legs apart. "Baby, you forget...I've come to collect." Reaching into the back pocket of his tight black jeans, he pulled out a small switchblade and jerked it open expertly, running the cold steel underneath the middle of my bra, slicing the material off my body as if it were paper. 

I scrunched my eyes shut and he covered one breast with his hand, squeezing it hard and moaning. "And I'll play with you as long as I like." His mouth was on my other breast, licking and sucking on the nipple, his tongue hot and wet. An unintentional whimper escaped my mouth. God help me this man was turning me on. 

"Let's see what we have up here, hmmm?" His hand moved my skirt up and he chuckled as he ran his fingers over my panties. "Aroused? Slipping a finger under the lacy material, he swiped through my wet pussy, and circled my clit, leaning closer to me. "You are positively soaked doll." He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked lewdly. "And delicious." 

The man tore the rest of my clothes off and spun me, my hands flattened against the wall. I didn't even recall him removing his jeans and underwear since the next thing I felt was the wet tip of his cock lining up to my entrance before he pushed inside me without warning.

"FUCK!" I bit my lip hard as he pounded into me, grunting.

He growled, "You're cunt is like silk. Mmmmmm...oh baby, your boyfriend is a lucky man to have a slut like you."

The man reached around and stuck two fingers in my pussy, running them through the wet flesh before pushing them in my cunt. I tensed and god help me was getting close to an orgasm. He curled his fingers and hit the spot that made my legs tremble. I dropped my head and moaned in what I'd like to say shame, but it was from the white hot heat bubbling up that took over my body as I clenched around his cock and screamed when I had one of the best orgasms of my life.

The intruder pulled out, grabbed my shoulder and forceably pushed me to the wall, smirking. "Feel like running? Calling the police?" His eyes narrowed and he laughed mischievously as I frowned, defeated. "Thought not." 

He picked me up and threw me on the couch, spreading my legs. I hated that my body responded to him. Maybe if I convinced myself that I was saving Sebastian's life...oh God! What the hell is WRONG with me? Trying to convince myself that I could enjoy this...

His face was between my legs, sniffing my pussy obscenely. "You and me doll. Right here." He slowly licked from slit to clit with a flattened tongue. I had to stick my fist in my mouth to keep from crying out. My reaction pleased him immensely. He wiggled his tongue relentlessly, and my clit throbbed under it. He sucked hard, leaving me weak underneath him. A moan escaped from deep within my throat as he continued sucking and running his tongue over my clit. He was looking at me, his eyes so devious, and said, "You're mine now."

I was becoming weaker. His voice...his eyes...his everything was making me his prisoner. "Yes." It was a breathy curse, but he had heard it. I felt his smirk around my clit as he hummed, then pushed two fingers in my pussy roughly. I jerked and yelled no.

"Fuck baby, you love this!" He pulled his fingers out and rubbed them over my lips. "Taste how much you want this."

I obeyed him, wrapping my tongue around his fingers and sucking as I looked at him and nodded. The man thrust them back in my cunt, sneering at me. "You love this as much as I do, don't you?"

I did. God help me I did. "NO!" 

But he just laughed. "Your cunt doesn't lie slut. You're dripping for me." His eyes were black with lust as he returned to my pussy, sniffing again. "Baby, I could eat this tasty morsel every day." His tongue continued to work on my clit...in circles, up and down, all over. This man was an animal. I fisted the couch cushions as I felt the second orgasm approach. My toes actually curled as I whimpered loudly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream out in ecstasy.

I lay limp as he sucked out the juices that sprayed out of my cunt. After he licked everything off of my thighs, he crawled up my body and kissed my parted lips. The glisten of my slick was shining in his goatee. I giggled as I wiped it off and said, "Next time, I'll fulfill one of your fantasies baby." Feigning a yawn, I closed my eyes and pointed behind me. "You have a mess to clean up right now."


End file.
